POINTLESS& PLOTLESS
by TaInTeDpInK
Summary: PG for no reason, and inspired by a line in PinkStar's 'CCS Roadtrip'. Sakura is due to give an explaination for being lateonce again. And no matter how farfetched it sounds, It is very true. Hilarious, Pointless, and quite Plotless. Please R+R.


POINTLESS& PLOTLESS  
  
Prettyflower: This fic was written by BabyPink a.k.a. SweetSteph and ME! BabyPink: Woohoo!! Prettyflower: *throws confetti* BabyPink: *blows trumpet* Prettyflower: *does victory dance* ~Both~:hahahahahahaheeheeheeheehee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *inhale* BabyPink: Hope you enjoy it! Prettyflower: Mind, we were a bit sugar high as we wrote it BabyPink: and we had lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of COFFEE!! Prettyflower: * backs away* and I thought I was weird BabyPink: *swallows ANOTHER cup of coffee* YUM. Prettyflower: Don't get used to it, next time I'll make u drink Decaf BabyPink: Nooooo!!! Not Devil's Decaffeinated!!!!!!!!! Please don't make me suffer!!! Prettyflower: *casually knocks over BabyPink's coffee* Whoops! I'm sorry! *holds out another cup* Here. BabyPink: *stares at it suspiciously* hmmm..YUM!!!! Prettyflower: *snicker* BabyPink: 0.0 Prettyflower: uhhh, I'm gonna go get a refill BabyPink: *calls after dust picked up by Prettyflower's feet* come back! We have to start the fic! Prettyflower: *comes back with fully loaded coffee cup* I'm baaack! What were u saying? BabyPink:.I dunno..I think I forgot Prettyflower:ok. BabyPink: Well, please start reading, unless you've already moved on and *sniff* started reading be-because *sniff* u d-don't l-like us. Prettyflower: Oh, I'm sure they didn't.right? BabyPink: oh well, just read please Prettyflower: we really really really hope u like it.if not, go drink Devil's Decaffeinated!!! BabyPink: and if u DO like it, give us a review and we'll give u a chocolate bar and a humongous frappuccino!! Prettyflower: um, maybe we should leave them alone now, *points at the readers* I think we're scaring them. BabyPink: *cluelessly* really? Why would we scare them? Prettyflower: I dunno, maybe it's because, because, because.uh. BabyPink: I know why their scared! It's because they haven't had their daily dose of 5 cups of coffee yet and their scared their not gonna be awake enough to read this fic! Prettyflower: uh.right, that's exactly what's wrong BabyPink: well then, start drinking your coffee and we'll let u read!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* if we could have anything in the world, it would be Card Captor Sakura. And probably a cup of coffee(BabyPink: not the Devil's Decaffeinated!!). But, sadly, we do not. Clamp does. If you sue us, all you are going to get is 2 empty cups of coffee and perhaps a chocolate bar. So please don't.  
  
Prettyflower: On wit da fic!!! BabyPink: Yay! I gotta get some coffee. Prettyflower: like I SAID, on wit da fic!!!  
  
POINTLESS& PLOTLESS ~*~  
  
"Sakura! I need to get to the field early!! C'mon!"  
  
"Wait Onii-chan! I'll meet you there!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Kinomoto Touya got into his car and drove away, leaving his sister, Kinomoto Sakura, at home. Sakura walked into her room going straight for the closet.  
  
"I need to hurry or Onii-chan will have my head!" She reached inside the closet. "Ahh.my BRAND NEW UNIFORM!!!" She went to pull off her tag when."Ouch!!!"  
  
  
  
**********3 hours later**********  
  
  
  
Sakura came running into the field a little more than out of breath along with Syaoran.  
  
"Where were you!?!!" came the angry words of Kinomoto Touya. "And what's the gaki doing with you!!!"  
  
"We were getting worried! Hey Syaoran, it looks like you had fun with Sakura-Chan here." Tomoyo smiled while taping them.  
  
"." Syaoran kept silent but began to look suspiciously like a member of the tomato family.  
  
Eriol just stood there with that eriol-like smile of his.  
  
"Well." Sakura started.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
*****  
  
*******  
  
*********  
  
***********  
  
************* (A/N:keep scrolling down! You're almost there! ^-^)  
  
****************  
  
*************  
  
***********  
  
********  
  
******  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prettyflower: Well, that's the end of it!! BabyPink: Hope you liked it!  
  
  
  
Prettyflower: Just kidding!!! You didn't think we would really do that would you?  
  
*Cute, innocent faces*  
  
BabyPink: Go ahead continue!! There really is more!  
  
  
  
Sakura continued in a fast pace. " I went to pull off the tag of my BRAND NEW UNIFORM, when I got a paper cut. So I looked for band-aids, but we were all out, so I tried to make one, but we were all out of tape, so I tried paste, but it got all over my hands. Then I tried to wash it off, but we were out of soap, so I tried to cut it off, but I got more cuts, so I looked for band-aids, but I remembered we were all out so I looked for gauze, but there wasn't any left, so I tried to make one with a paper towel, but we didn't have any tape still, so I tried paste again, but it got into my cuts and I thought it might be infected so I called the doctor but she was on vacation, so I tried to call 911 but I couldn't because that's an AMERICAN number. So I tried to go to the field, but the door was locked and I accidentally got it jammed while unlocking it, so I tried to climb out the doggie door but I remembered we didn't have a dog, so we didn't have a doggie door, so I tried to climb out the window, but it broke, so I tried to fix it with paste, but we were all out because I used it, so I tried to call the repair man, but he was on vacation with the doctor. Hmmm.I THINK their having an affair.Well, ANYWAYS, I tried to get to the neighbors house to see if they had anything so I climbed through their window and looked for band-aids but they were all out too! So I tried to go back out but the window got locked and I couldn't open it so I climbed out through the doggie door but I got stuck on the way. As I was struggling to get out I saw someone walking across the street coming towards me.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Sakura's POV)  
  
  
  
As I struggled, the person got closer until I could make out the familiar face with amber eyes and chestnut hair. I didn't say anything as he walked up to me. Instead of his usual scowl, he had a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Sakura?" he smirked.  
  
"H-hey Syaoran. W-what's up?" I stuttered.  
  
"Hehe, it seems I have found you in a VERY awkward position."  
  
"THAT you have."  
  
"Sooo, WHY are you in a doggie door? And at your neighbors'?"  
  
"Good questions, and it JUST so happens that I have an excellent explanation for that!"  
  
I started to explain to him how my brother had left me at home.  
  
"You see, as I went to pull off the tag of my uniform."  
  
  
  
******20 minutes later******(Syaoran's POV)  
  
  
  
I blinked. Twice.  
  
"That was a very.INTERESTING explanation," I said and kneeled down to come to eye-level with her. I stuttered as I felt the hot blush creeping up my cheeks.  
  
"S-so I guess we should get you out," as I took her bloody-and gluey- hands in mine (BabyPink: Please note, that line was Prettyflower's Idea- one which was not really welcome with open arms.). We struggled for a while until finally she wiggled free and landed with a thump on top of me. I blushed.again. Even more than before if that was possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".and that's pretty much what happened!" said Sakura, out of breath.  
  
Touya: Blink. Blink.  
  
Tomoyo: Blink. Blink.  
  
Eriol: *smile, snicker, smirk*  
  
"Wow! You guys have the same reaction Syaoran-kun had when I told him!"  
  
"What did you call the gaki?!?!?!!" Touya had come out of his trance.  
  
"I called him Syaoran-kun and he's NOT a gaki!!"  
  
"He better not be calling you Sakura-Chan!!"  
  
"So what if he is?!?!!"  
  
"Aaaarrgghh."  
  
Sakura smirked in triumph.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol just stared at the arguing siblings. Syaoran's face was still red, but not as much as before. Sakura turned to face them.  
  
"Magnificently done, Sakura-Chan." Eriol kissed her hand.  
  
"Ehehehe.thanks Eriol-kun"  
  
Syaoran just steamed.  
  
"Come on Sakura-Chan, I'll take you out for ice cream!" Syaoran said a little TOO enthusiastically.  
  
"Really, Syaoran-kun? You're so nice!!" Sakura hugged him on impulse.  
  
"eh." Syaoran saw stars.  
  
"Ohohoho!! How kawaii!!! I'll call this, 'Sakura and Syaoran's first date'!!"  
  
Sakura: Sweat drop  
  
Syaoran: Sweat drop  
  
Eriol: *smile, snicker, smirk*  
  
  
  
BabyPink: Wheee!!! How fun! Prettyflower: Yes, it was fun wasn't it? BabyPink: yup!!! Prettyflower: Well, that's the end people! BabyPink: Yea! Please R+R!!! Prettyflower: Yup, we LOOOVE REVIEWS!!! BabyPink: And any flames will be given to Prettyflower to play with. Prettyflower: Yay!!! I REALLY like to play with fire! 


End file.
